Antisepsia
by Kailena Dolly
Summary: Querido diario, últimamente han pasado cosas muy extrañas. No estoy muy segura pero… creo que mi novio quiere matarme.
1. Prologo

******Antisepsia**

**Nota de autora:  
**Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con un pequeño proyecto que tenía diseñado hace un par de semanas y que quiero compartir. Quiero comentar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y que esta historia es de puro entretenimiento que espero consideren atractivo y como podrán darse cuenta es de esta increíble pareja.

El fic se relatara en primera persona aunque unas partes secundarias serán en tercera perspectiva, será muy corto y quiero aclarar que puede contener un contenido violento (no en los primeros capítulos) pero descuiden no se trata de un Anti-SasuSaku, al contrario solo que esta ocasión es un romance un tanto retorcido.

**Summary:  
**Querido diario, últimamente han pasado cosas muy extrañas. No estoy muy segura pero… creo que mi novio quiere matarme.

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

* * *

**Antisepsia**

_Prologo_

En estos últimos días han transcurrido tantas cosas que la verdad siento que el tiempo está volando muy rápido, desde que llegué a este lugar (en especial a la universidad) me di cuenta de que el mundo no era precisamente como yo me imaginaba.

Desde que dejé a mi hermano y a mi hogar para venir a estudiar tenía una perspectiva muy distinta, veía el mundo de otra forma, una que podría considerarse la correcta. Hasta que lo conocí a él.

Lo sentí desde la primera vez que lo vi, él no era un chico normal como el resto y de hecho era uno demasiado resaltante. Conocido como el adonis de la universidad, el amado por todas las mujeres y también el todo poderoso debido a que es el heredero de una familia dueña de una poderosa empresa. Ese chico podría considerarse el prospecto perfecto, todo un semental.

Al principio tenia fantasías inocentes con él, como toda chica enamorada por primera vez más no ilusionada ya que siempre he tenido los pies firmes en la tierra y en ningún momento se me cruzó un escenario en el que él viniera a mis brazos, la verdad no y lo sabía a la perfección.

Sasuke Uchiha jamás se acercaría a mí, ni mucho menos sabría de mi existencia.

No le presté importancia hasta que se me acercó.

Después de un tiempo nos conocimos y me di cuenta que en realidad no era como lo pintaban los demás, por dentro era un chico bastante sensible y detallista, un chico común y corriente que tiende a usar una máscara frente al resto de la población, una máscara que sólo yo sé que hay detrás de ella.

Poco a poco termine enamorándome profundamente de él, de su forma de pensar y actuar, su inteligencia y sensatez además de ser increíblemente atractivo con un cuerpo esbelto. Pero lo mejor de todo es que él también comenzó a mostrar interés en mi, empezó a ser detallista, más dulce y cariñoso al grado que hemos tenido más de un momento intimo acariciándonos mutuamente de formas tan pasionales que me hace olvidar que existe este mundo y solo estamos los dos solos. El uno para el otro.

En verdad lo amo con toda mi alma, y eso nunca cambiara.

Oh, lo olvidaba., también quiere matarme.


	2. 26-05-11

**Antisepsia**

**Nota de autora:  
**Menuda vergüenza tengo, ¿cierto? Jeje ya ni debería pasarme por aquí T.T no es cierto xD. Lamento mucho estas vacaciones que me di, y la verdad no quiero mentirles, si he adelantado mis escrito y he hecho nuevos pero es que ustedes saben, las ganas la inspiración etc, etc.

Pero ya, no mas vacaciones y aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de Antisepsia, quería hacerlo más largo pero no quería perder ese toque de suspenso. No se preocupen, comparado con mi _Déjame entrar_, esta será una historia más corta.

Me costó mucho trabajo manejar esta perspectiva, espero les guste y la comprendan, en dado caso de que haya dudas pueden hacérmelas saber para irlo mejorando.

Muchas gracias.

**Summary:  
**Querido diario, últimamente han pasado cosas muy extrañas. No estoy muy segura pero… creo que mi novio quiere matarme.

**Pairing:  
**SasuSaku

**Antisepsia**

**Capitulo 1  
25-03-11**

**Actualidad.**

Abrió cansinamente la puerta. Entró tras despojarse de su abrigo y lo tiró despreocupadamente en el sillón luego de cerrar cada uno de los seguros de la puerta. Fue a la cocina por un vaso frio de leche y vio la contestadora, el botón estaba encendido lo cual significaba una llamada perdida. ¡Que no fuera otra vez del trabajo! Se repetía a sí mismo.

Se paró frete a la contestadora y le dio la espalda para sentarse en su reconfortante sillón luego de prender el televisor. Ya era noche y más aun era viernes. Quería descansar y lo iba a hacer sin interrupciones. O al menos eso pensó hasta que el vibrar de su celular lo sorprendió.

¡Serás holgazán! – era la voz chillona de su compañera de trabajo.

Se quejó bajo y fingió una sonrisa - ¡Hola Ino! ¿Cómo esta mi adorada compañera? Supongo que estas descansado, tranquila sin que nadie de moleste ni se empeñe en joderte la noche ¿verdad?

El sarcasmo no era necesario, te hablo solo para decirte que necesito el archivo ahora ¿podrías mandármelo por e-mail? Podría evitarme la osadía de interrumpir en tu descanso, pero como evitas mucho tu contestadora me vi obligada a llamarte ¿para qué la quieres si no escuchas tus mensajes? Piensa, alguno podría ser importante.

Si, lo que digas – apagó el televisor y se levantó para ir a su ordenador pero antes se detuvo nuevamente frente al molesto aparato – te lo mandaré pero luego me iré a dormir así que ni se te ocurra volverme a molestar.

Descuida, yo también tengo cosas que hacer –colgó.

Suspiró dejando el celular en el escritorio y apretó el botón para escuchar sus mensajes.

"_Mensaje recibido a las 3:30 p.m._

_Oye idiota, ya no me confirmaste si iremos al club mañana en la noche, necesito que me asegures o quedas fuera"_

Lo siento Kiba, pero no iré a tirar mi dinero en mujeres que toman más alcohol que yo… - se sentó frente a su ordenador y lo encendió.

"_Mensaje recibido a las 5:45 p.m._

_NARUTO! Necesito esos archivos YA, mándamelos por e-mail no me importa pero los quiero YA"_

Ya voy, ya voy mamá – se quejó al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su compañera.

"_Mensaje recibido hoy a las 9:52 p.m._

_Hermano… soy yo"_

¿Sakura? – preguntó extrañado. Era muy raro que Sakura le hablara a esas horas y no le había avisado, por lo general siempre le manda un mensaje de cuando le hablaría además no fue hace mucho que se comunicaron por última vez.

"_Hermano,… estoy asustada, tengo mucho miedo y no sé qué hacer. _(Vos entrecortada)_ Acabo de descubrir algo muy pero muy raro y en verdad me aterra, quiero verte hermano por favor, no… no se qué va a pasar ¡no sé qué puede hacer! Quizá todo esto es mi imaginación ¡simplemente no lo sé! _(llorando)_ Ese cuaderno que encontré, ahí venia todo ¡no puede ser una coincidencia simplemente no! incluso tenía unas grabaciones, ¡se escuchaban gritos en esas grabaciones! por favor, ven te necesito ahora más que nunca, él…. _(Ruido)

…_._

…_._

…"

.

.

.

**5 de mayo, 2009**

Esta es la primera noche que duermo fuera de casa, en mi nuevo apartamento. Me siento un poco extraña y más al saber que ya no voy a escuchar la vos molesta de Naruto siempre que lo despierto un domingo en la mañana.

El día de hoy no fue muy relevante que digamos, aseé mi departamento y salí para hacer unas compras ya que había decidido venir una semana antes de que empezaran las clases para acoplarme a la ciudad, conocer un poco más el lugar y acostumbrarme a la idea de que mi hermano se quedó en casa a nueve horas de distancia. No llevo más de un día y ya lo extraño.

**.**

**10 de mayo, 2009**

Muy bien, dentro de dos días comenzare la universidad y me siento en verdad nerviosa y mas porque es una universidad muy prestigiada y también de exigencia académica. Ahí la mayoría de los estudiantes son de un alto rango social y en este caso como dice mi hermano, lo mejor de cada parte.

**.**

**12 de mayo, 2009**

De acuerdo, hoy fue mi primer día. Describirlo en una sola: MORTAL.

_Me vestí de la mejor forma que pude, usé mi vestido naranja que Naruto me había regalado en mi cumpleaños pasado, es uno sencillo pero lindo con un largo hasta por arriba de los tobillos y de tirantes. Combinado con mi suéter rojo lucia mucho más. Llegué directo a la dirección para tomar apunte de mi correspondiente horario._

_Tan distraída estaba tomando nota que no noté una presencia justo detrás de mí._

_¡Oye cabezota! – Volteé para ver a una pelirroja con lentes - ¿Quieres hacerte a un lado? Tu obeso trasero me está estorbando y tengo que tomar notas, ¿Qué hablo en otro idioma? ¡Quítate! – y me empujó sin más. Me había molestado y me levanté para sacudir mi vestido y encararla._

_Discúlpame pero eso no es lo correcto, además yo llegue primero y creo que es justo que termine de tomar mis notas ¡Menudos modales! –intenté ser clara pero la chica simplemente se burló._

_¿Modales? Yo te enseñare modales "señorita" – y entonces volvió a tirarme haciéndome soltar todos mis cuadernos para luego patearlos y esparcir mis cosas por todo el pasillo – uh… lo lamento, no te vi a pesar de tener esa frentesota._

_Se marchó riéndose dejándome en el suelo, suspiré cansada y me levanté para sobar mi trasero y comenzar a recoger mis pertenencias. Ya teniéndolas todas en mis manos me dirigí a mi casillero asignado pero antes de acercarme sentí que alguien me puso el pie provocando que cayera por tercera vez. Una risa burlona me hiso saber quien había sido sin siquiera mirar, volví a suspirar en el suelo mientras comencé a recoger nuevamente mis cosas._

Naruto me dijo muchas cosas que me podrían esperar en esta universidad y al parecer no estaba exagerando pero no me importó, le dije que nada me haría arrepentirme de mi decisión, sería una gran doctora de la cual él podría sentirse orgulloso.

_Estaba tomando mis bolígrafos cuando alguien me tendió la mano, alcé mi vista para ver a una chica rubia con varias coletas._

_Me doy cuenta de que ya eres amiga de la zanahoria – dijo sonriente tras levantarme y darme varios de mis lápices – pero bueno que se le va a hacer ¿eres nueva supongo?_

_Así es – le sonreí de la misma forma, es bueno saber que hay gente amable cuando menos – incluso en la ciudad. Soy Uzumaki Sakura, un placer._

_Dime Temari - igual sonrió – y bien florecilla, es un alivio que te hayas encontrado conmigo, como veras este lugar no es más que una jungla y debes tener mucho cuidado._

_¿Jungla? – fruncí el ceño ligeramente ante eso y por el apodo de "florecilla". Comencé a caminar y ella me siguió hasta mi casillero, estaba guardando mis cosas mientras ella hablaba._

_Comer o ser comido, recuérdalo florecilla – se recargó en el casillero de al lado – en este lugar hay muchos como la zanahoria y la verdad acabarían contigo si no te cuidas._

_Gracias por el consejo – cerré el casillero – por lo que dices supongo que eres como ellos así que… no es que lo desprecie pero ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

_Bueno – sonrió nuevamente y me golpeó un tanto fuerte mi hombro con su puño – me gusta patear a la gente de mi ancho pero siento mal cuando veo una flacucha tirada y humillada en el suelo ¿si me entiendes no? – y comenzó a reírse._

_No supe si tomar eso como un cumplido o qué, pero de igual forma solo sonreí y me despedí, mi clase iba a empezar._

El resto del día fue exactamente IGUAL hice la cuenta y me tiraron en seis ocasiones. Esa tal zanahoria tiene muchas amigas pero si piensa que algo como eso se interpondrá en mis estudios pues está muy equivocada.

**.**

**21 de mayo, 2009**

¡Menuda semana imposible! Sabía que la universidad era complicada pero QUE EXTREMO. No solo me han dejado tarea a cantaros, también convivir con mis compañeros no es tan cómodo como creí que lo sería, los grupos son excesivamente grandes (somos cerca de 80 personas) y destacar entre toda esa gente es… fácil.

_Muy bien, ¿alguien podría decirme que significa eso? – Preguntó el profesor de anatomía y como en los días anteriores yo fui la única que levantó la mano – alguien más aparte de la señorita Uzumaki – nadie más la levantó y profesor suspiró – bueno, no tiene caso. Abran el libro en la página 325._

_Bajé desilusionada mi mano, tan pocos días han pasado y nombres como "frentesota" "flacucha" "lame bolas" y muchos más han rondado no solo por las clases sino también por mi casillero._

_Terminó la clase y fui a mi casillero para ver los horribles dibujos sobre mí en este, guarde mis cosas y saqué un paño, lo humedecí con la botella de agua que tenía y lo limpié. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a esa rutina. Afortunadamente hay algo agradable, en el salón me asignaron el lugar 55 lo que significa que estoy en la orilla de la octava fila hasta el fondo y a mi lado la silla 56 está vacía dejándome espacio sin algún compañero que me moleste._

_Y sin darme cuenta alguien me dio un golpe detrás de mi cabeza._

_¡Florecilla! – Era Temari - ¿Limpiando otra vez?_

_Creo que se está haciendo una costumbre – terminé de limpiar los restos del marcador para guardar nuevamente el paño húmedo y cerrar el casillero - ¿Y tú qué tal?_

_¿Yo? Como siempre supongo, y vaya que comienzas a ganar popularidad florecilla – me empujó con su cadera – cada segundo escucho sobre ti._

_Si... - reí nerviosa – lo imagino – sacudí los restos de basura de borrador de mi falda._

_Oye, quería aprovechar – Temari se puso frente a mí - ¿Qué clase de ropas son esas? Estilo monja caritativa ¿Qué no tienes algo más decente y atractivo que usar?_

_¿Qué tiene mi ropa? – le pregunté un tanto ofendida, la ropa me la había comprado mi hermano y era linda, aunque claro sabia a lo que se refería. No era de una marca muy conocida, es mas ni era de marca._

_¡Son harapos florecilla! – tomó entre sus dedos una parte de mi falda y la levantó un poco sobre mis muslos – vaya, comenzaba a preguntarme si tenias piernas, este trapo las cubre y vaya que son bonitas._

_¡Temari, por favor! – me sonrojé y le hice soltar mi falda la cual llegaba por debajo de mis rodillas – es linda – dije en puchero._

_No, no lo es ¡es horrible! Toda tu ropa es horrible y será mejor que yo como amiga te lo diga ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que ponerte? – Volvió a golpearme en la cabeza – ahora veo porque te dicen la santurrona barata, saliste monja y pobre a la vez…_

Actualmente me pregunto si todo lo que dice Temari son cumplidos para intentar alegrarme o qué, no lo sé pero tiene un sentido del humor muy raro. Después de criticarme un poco más me dejó ir en paz a clases y el resto del día siguió igual. Cuando llegué a casa un poco más tarde de lo común me mire al espejo y una parte de mi pensó que quizá Temari tenía razón pero… ¿Cómo me compraré mi ropa si todas las tiendas de aquí son extremadamente caras?

**.**

**23 de mayo, 2009**

Extrañaba escuchar la vos de mi hermano, Naruto siempre ha sido un loco total pero a través del auricular se escuchaba un poco nostálgico, si tan solo supiera él lo mucho que me hace falta. Intente sonar alegre como siempre pero me costó un poco de trabajo con todo esto que me sucedía, además de comentarle el tema de la ropa.

_¿Quién te dijo eso Sakura? – sonó indignado._

_Pues…. Uhm nadie hermano – le dije fingiendo una sonrisa – pero veo a muchas chicas con ropas que me agradan y… bueno quería decírtelo y…_

_Sakura, por lo que me dices esas son chicas superficiales y la ropa que usan esa clase de mujeres es vulgar, no quiero que mi pequeña tienda a ser el blanco de cualquier pervertido._

_No Naruto, tampoco es para tanto…_

Como es fin de semana aproveché para comentarle pero siento que no lo tomo tan bien, creo que le diré mejor a Temari, después de todo ella es mi única amiga (creo) y me ayudará. Espero.

**.**

**24 de mayo 2009**

Junté el dinero de mis ahorros y el mensual de mi beca, con eso creo tener lo suficiente para un par de prendas pero al final decidí ir sola ya que conocí una tienda en donde la ropa es más económica y conociendo a Temari, me escupiría en la cara.

**.**

**27 de mayo, 2009**

Eso de ser la chica popular de la escuela me está costando demasiado y no precisamente porque sea lo mejor del mundo, si no todo lo contrario. ¡Rayos! Me conocen personas que yo jamás he visto en mi vida y lo peor de todo es que me conocen como la monja rosa. La monja rosa ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?

_Comía sin ánimos mi almuerzo. Un pequeño plato lleno de manzana picada, lo único que pude prepararme en la mañana ya que se me había hecho tarde. Suspiré al meter otro pedazo de manzana en mi boca, me encontraba en el rincón de la cafetería mientras podía escuchar murmullos a mis espaldas._

_¡Kyaa! Espero que vuelva pronto. Tenemos tanto de que hablar._

_¡Lo sé! Ya tiene tiempo que se fue, como extraño salir en la noche con él._

_Aww ¿Qué no daría por volver a verlo?_

_Entrecerré mis ojos. Lo más probable es que sea un ídolo o algo así la persona de la que hablan con tanto interés, hasta creo que puedo ver corazones saliendo de esas chicas._

_¡Ouch! – exclamé de dolor al sentir un golpe en mi cabeza, me volteé para ver a Temari con su bandeja de comida, con la cual me golpeó._

_Florecilla ¿Qué haciendo tan sola en el rincón de los olvidados? – se sentó a mi lado con esa enorme sonrisa que siempre tiene._

_Comiendo – dije sin más y me di cuenta que me terminé mi manzana, volví a suspirar y recargué mis codos en la mesa para dejar descansando mi rostro sostenido por mis manos. Me sentía exhausta ya que no había dormido bien por terminar un proyecto._

_Oye ¿no que ibas a comprar ropa? Te sigo viendo con esos harapos – me dijo mientras masticaba su ensalada y yo la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una mueca._

_No encontré nada que me gustara…_

_Por poco sentí como escupía su ensalada en mi cara pero se contuvo y trago todo - ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? ¿Nada que te gustara?_

_Arqueé mi ceja – pues al ir a la tienda no había nada de mi interés – suspiré un tanto molesta – mira, estoy de acuerdo Temari en que debería cambiar mis atuendos pero si lo voy a hacer será con algo con lo que esté de acuerdo y considere atractivo ¿entendiste?– dije decidida, si voy a cambiar será como yo quiero y como a mí me guste._

_Temari me miró fijamente varios segundos al grado que comencé a incomodarme pero tampoco deje de verla, solo un poco después sonrió tan fuerte que me deslumbró con la blancura de sus dientes y me golpeó nuevamente en la cabeza_

_¡Esa actitud me gusta nena! Nada de "pero no quiero…" ¡no! ahora es la actitud de "Yo soy la que manda ¡pedazo de mierda!" – Rió por un momento mas y continuó comiendo su ensalada – conociéndote iremos el vienes de compras. Al terminar la clase iremos directamente a La Plaza. Caminaremos el resto del día de local en local hasta encontrar algo que le guste a la señorita._

_¿Qué? –Pregunté sorprendida - ¿Quién te crees para hacerme planes? ¿Acaso no has pensado que yo no podría? ¿Qué podría estar ocupada por otras cosas?_

_¿Por qué no podrías? Alguien como tú no tiene absolutamente nada que hacer un viernes por la tarde y noche, a no ser que sea estudiar – terminó su ensalada y me miró con una sonrisa – niégalo_

**.**

**29 de mayo, 2009**

El día comenzó normalmente como cualquier otro, la única diferencia es que terminé hiendo con Temari a La Plaza, lo cual no es más que una plaza de compras con cientos de locales de ropa, zapatos, comida etc. Algo que me sorprendió es que Temari me compró varias prendas sin que yo le dijera nada, ella sabe de mi gran falta de dinero y a pesar de eso no dijo nada simplemente compró la ropa y me la obsequió

_Nos sentamos en una banca fuera de uno de los locales, tanto caminar nos había dejado totalmente exhaustas._

_Bajé mi mirada para ver la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, dentro había una blusa de botones sin mangas color carmín y una pulsera plateada. Suspiré pero sonreí, no podía comprarme nada mas ya que todo el dinero lo había gastado en eso, pero al menos era linda._

_Menuda jornada de trabajo, nada como eso ¿verdad florecilla? – dijo Temari mientras se estiraba del cansancio, la observé por un momento y vi todas las bolsas que llevaba consigo, las conté para saber que eran un total de 9 bolsas. Lo que es tener dinero._

_Será mejor que nos vayamos, son cerca de las 9 y el tren deja de pasar a las 10 – me puse de pie – discúlpame Temari, pero vivo un poco lejos y no puedo perder el transporte_

_Descuida nena, no te preocupes – también se levantó y me tomó una mano mientras con la otra sostuvo solo un par de bolsas – te llevaré en mi auto y así no tendremos problemas ¿no te parece?_

_La miré un tanto dudosa – ¿estás segura? No quiero entrometerme en tu tiempo_

_¡Claro que si tonta! – Me golpeo nuevamente – no te me hagas del rogar porque yo no hago eso, ¿quieres llevarte el resto de mis bolsas? En verdad no puedo con tanto._

Lo siguiente que paso fue que al traerme al departamento Temari me dio sus 9 bolsas, asegurándome que toda la ropa que compró no le terminó gustando y que ya no la quería. Me sorprendí demasiado, llegué a pensar un poco mal de ella hasta que me di cuenta de que toda la ropa que me dejó era la misma que a mí me había gustado.

La había comprado toda, solo para mí.

**.**

**30 de mayo, 2009**

Debía ser un agradable fin de semana. Pero terminé descubriendo cosas en lo absoluto agradables.

_Desperté y me levanté soñolienta a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Al ser sábado no tenía que ir a la escuela y podía quedarme en casa. Fui a la sala y me senté en mi único sillón y suspiré cansadamente, levanté mi vista para ver el montón de bolsas de compras._

_Sonreí nuevamente y prendí mi televisor para ver las noticias. Estaba un reportaje especial. Uno que estaba en todos los canales._

No sabía que en esta ciudad acechaba un asesino serial.

.

.

.

.

**Actualidad.**

Conducía a toda velocidad, ya habían pasado cerca de cinco horas desde que había recibido la llamada, luego de eso llamó a la policía contando lo sucedido. No estaba del todo seguro que había significado esa llamada que le hiso Sakura pero solo podía pensar en problemas. Ahora ni siquiera estaba cerca de llegar. ¿Por qué había accedido a dejar a su única hermana ir a vivir tan lejos? Sabía que era una buena universidad y ella se merecía las oportunidades que a él se le fueron negadas, pero eso no justificaba todo.

Estaba más de la mitad del camino pero eso no reducía su latir ni su temor. Solo el vibrador de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Sí? – contestó sin disminuir la velocidad ni apartando la vista del camino.

Me comunico con el joven Uzumaki ¿cierto? –al otro lado del teléfono se escucho lo que parecía ser un hombre mayor, un oficial.

Así es, por favor dígame que ha sido una falsa alarma – se dijo mas a si mismo que al oficial – que está bien y todo fue una estúpida broma – la mano que sostenía el volante tembló mientras apretaba mas a este, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

Lamento informarle joven Uzumaki… - tomó un momento el oficial – que será mejor decírselo frente a frente.

.

.

.

.

**01 de junio, 2009**

Creo que ha sido el día más emotivo desde que he llegado a la ciudad.

_Al entrar al complejo de la universidad no podía dejar de sentir las miradas acechándome. Mis mejillas todo el tiempo estaban rojas por la vergüenza. Había decidido estrenar la ropa que Temari me había dado, luciendo unos jeans ajustados de color azul que llegaban a la cadera y la blusa roja sin mangas. Algo que no había percatado era que a la blusa le faltaban los primeros tres botones, lo que significaba que el escote se lucia más._

_Las zapatillas de tacón color negro y una tiara negra junto con la pulsera. Al verme al espejo la combinación me pareció apropiada y linda, pero ya estando en el exterior creo que fue muy exagerada._

_Fui directo a mi casillero y ahí me tomó de sorpresa una fuerte nalgada_

_¡wow! En verdad que sorpresa ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – era Temari, y casi me vi a punto de patearla por el tremendo susto_

_¡Temari! ¡Casi me provocas un infarto! – Le grité – por favor no me hagas esas cosas_

_Hay nena, ¿Cómo evitarlo? En verdad, siempre había pensado que eras una chica sin ningún atributo, incluso eres muy plana pero ¡mira nada más ese trasero! – me sonrió haciéndome sonrojar a más no poder._

_Pero un par de gritos no distrajeron._

_¡Volvió! Ya volvió – chilló una rubia con minifalda y tacones_

_¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! – a su alrededor otra de las chicas de plástico comenzó a dar brinquitos_

_Yo lo vi en la entrada del estacionamiento, estaba estacionando su lamborghini. Sin duda era él_

_Las miramos un momento._

_Vaya, el Rey de Reyes ya regresó… - suspiró cansada Temari – esto estaba mejor sin él,… mas tranquilo._

_¿Quién? – la vi un tanto confusa, entonces recordé todas la platicas que escuchaba. Todas relacionadas con un chico._

_Créeme, alguien que no te conviene conocer florecilla. – me miró._

_Cambio radicalmente el tema y platicamos un poco más de tiempo luego nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas aulas. Al ser todavía temprano esperaba encontrar el aula vacía pero en esta ocasión había alguien más dentro. Me dirigí a mi asiento pero ese alguien estaba sentado justo en la banca 56. Y fue entonces cuando supe que esto sería el comienzo de una fuerte pelea interna._

_Tenía sus codos recargados en la mesa, sus dedos entrelazados mientras se recargaba en estos. Sus ojos cerrados, se veía sereno aunque de alguna forma desprendía un aire amenazante, lo miré por un momento. Sus ropas eran muy finas y vestía con total elegancia. Camisa, pantalón de vestir y a su lado estaba lo que parecía un saco mientras que en su muñeca se lucia un precioso rolex_

_Me perdí un momento, su cabello era un negro azabache con tonalidades azuladas, alborotado dándole un aire rebelde mientras su piel era de un tono nívea, y me di cuenta de que era el chico más atractivo que alguna vez pude haber visto._

_Uhm…_

_Volteó para verme un momento, provocándome un mar de emociones con tan solo ver sus ojos. Negros, eran un vacio total. Un escalofrió me recorrió. Lo observé fijamente solo un segundo, el cual me bastó para darme cuenta de algo._

_Ese chico frente a mí, estaba muerto._

_Disculpa – parpadeé – ¿me permites? – le señalé mi asiento y él simplemente empujó su silla hacia atrás para que pudiera pasar frente a él, y al hacerlo pude sentir el aroma de su colonia. Me pareció la mezcla de una noche fresca y sexy._

_Me senté y me quedé estática en mi lugar viendo mi pupitre, estaba paralizada ¿Cómo es posible que la sola presencia de este chico sea tan poderosa en mí? ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué era él?_

_Pero desde ese momento el jamás pronunció una palabra y poco después comenzaron a entrar los demás estudiantes._

_Luego de unos minutos entró en profesor, cargando varias hojas._

_Muy bien, todos tomen asiento. Hoy examen sorpresa._

_Un fuerte estruendo inundo el aula, todos comenzaron a gritar y a lanzar quejas, nadie estaba preparado, a excepción de mi. Sonreí totalmente ya que el día anterior me puse a repasar todos mis apuntes y no tendría problema alguno. Transcurrieron varios minutos para que hubiera orden en el aula y las hojas del examen se fueran repartiendo._

_El martirio duró cerca de dos horas, el silencio era mortal y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Mi respiración estaba algo agitada, el examen en verdad era complicado, mas no me causaba tanto problema, salvo una pregunta. Había terminado todo el cuestionario evitando una pregunta, una que me confundió mucho._

_Moví mi lápiz de lado a lado golpeando ligeramente mi mejilla con él, haciendo memoria. La palabra linfocitos llegaba a mi mente pero no estaba segura de que esa fuera la respuesta._

_¿Qué es lo que lo diferencia? – Murmuré muy bajo para mí misma – linfocitos… linfocitos… ¿en verdad serán los linfocitos? – fruncí el ceño y suspiré. Tenía que relajarme para analizar._

_Eritrocitos._

_Creí que era mi imaginación pero no fue así, escuché al chico que tenia a mi lado susurrar mas no estaba segura._

_Son eritrocitos – volvió a susurrar y sin siquiera mirarme se levantó y fue hacia el profesor a entregar el examen y se marchó del salón mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos. Incluyéndome._

_Analicé un poco más y recordé, ¡claro que eran los eritrocitos! Contesté la última pregunta y me levanté para entregarle el examen al profesor y marcharme, fue entonces que me di cuenta._

_El examen fue muy complicado, y la verdad si no hubiera repasado lo habría reprobado. Entonces ¿Cómo pudo terminarlo tan rápido aquel chico? Desde que llegué a la universidad no se había presentado a clases, además de que en ningún momento lo vi impresionado por ello. Probablemente se diera por vencido o algo parecido._

Lo demás fue irrelevante, pero aquel chico parecía como si nada le importara, como si su mente estuviera metida en otro mundo. Además sus ojos fueron los que más me impactaron, eran tan oscuros que la misma noche se quedaba corta. La última vez que vi una mirada así, fue cuando encontré un perro muerto en la calle.

**.**

**2 de junio, 2009**

En verdad fue sorprendente. Ocurrió una junta general en el auditorio de la universidad.

_Las clases fueron momentáneamente suspendidas ya que nos citaron a todos a una reunión en el auditorio de la universidad. Como no sabía dónde estaba decidí ir acompañada de Temari._

_¿Es común que cancelen las clases Temari? – le comenté un tanto curiosa._

_La verdad es que no del todo, por lo general a los profesores no les importan los eventos extracurriculares ni mucho menos, con tal de no perder clases pero esta ocasión debe ser especial._

_Entramos y tomamos asiento un tanto hasta atrás, Temari comentó que se aburría siempre de eso y estos lugares son los mejores, evitas que te vean los profesores mientras te distraes con tu celular._

_Gracias por asistir y les pedimos una disculpa por tomar su valioso tiempo. Una disculpa a los profesores pero esto es algo importante…._

_El director comenzó con el discurso pero yo me encontraba un tanto distraída buscando una cabellera negra azabache, miré a todos lados pero más no lo encontré por ningún lado._

_¿A quién buscas tú? – me susurró Temari algo sospechosa._

_Uhm… nadie en especial – me sonrojé ligeramente y retomé mi atención al discurso. No me di cuenta de que el director le había cedido el micrófono a otro hombre, por su aspecto se veía como un oficial o detective._

_Como lo sabrán por las noticias, el asesino sigue acechando las calles cobrando mas victimas y lamento informar que las ultimas han sido estudiantes de esta universidad. El asesino no tiene patrón exacto por lo cual nos hace difícil su captura, no discrimina entre hombres y mujeres aunque parece tener una cierta preferencia por las jóvenes. Su seguridad es la que más nos preocupa y les pedimos que cualquier evento sospechoso o incluso si algún desconocido comienza a merodear las instalaciones o cualquier cosa, se nos hagan saber. Los federales preferían tener los detalles en confidencial pero creemos que tienen el derecho a saberlo. Las victimas que han sido encontradas han mostrado señas de tortura extrema y violación, así que necesitamos de la cooperación de todos ustedes para hallarlo._

_Un escalofrió me recorrió en ese momento, un tremendo frio caló mi cuerpo y sin desearlo comencé a temblar, ¿tortura? ¿Violaciones? ¿Enserio era cierto lo que estaba pasando en esta ciudad?_

_Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Temari pero al girar, mi vista se perdió en una persona que estaba de tras de mí, el chico de los ojos muertos._

_Estaba justo detrás, y no dejaba de apartar la mirada de mí._

Debo admitir, que ha sido la experiencia más tétrica de mi vida. Y por muy extraño que parezca, también la más excitante.

**.**

**5 de junio, 2009**

Para ser el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo escolar, debo admitir que nos tomamos varios días libres. Los oficiales pidieron al director de la universidad que se suspendieran las clases por el resto de la semana, para que en cada uno de esos días nos pudieran interrogar. A todos y cada uno de los estudiantes contando a los profesores y demás. Así que para resumirlo todo, me interrogaron.

_Utilizaron una de las aulas de clases para hacer los interrogatorios, aunque en estos solo entraba un estudiante mientras había tres oficiales, para que fuera más confidencial el asunto. Al momento de escuchar mi nombre me levanté del asiento que estaba fuera del aula para entrar y tomar nuevamente asiento. Por muy extraño que parezca, un ligero miedo me invadió por el momento._

_Uhm… disculpe… - apenas pude decir al estar frente a los oficiales - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

_Nuestras más sinceras disculpas, señorita Uzumaki, ¿cierto? – Afirmé – por lo que dice el expediente, usted no es de por aquí._

_Así es oficial, vengo a estudiar solamente._

_Ya veo, bueno creo que es justo que le expliquemos sobre esto, pero antes ¿Qué es lo que sabe?_

_Sinceramente… - bajé la mirada – solo lo que he visto en la televisión, el sábado vi un reportaje de una chica que fue hallada en un callejón. – Tragué saliva, ese reportaje me había asustado – pero mencionaban como si no fuera el único cuerpo._

_La verdad señorita – me miró fijamente el detective – es que desde hace un par de meses comenzaron a ocurrir una serie de asesinatos, era más extraño de lo normal y tras las investigaciones hemos llegado a la conclusión de que podría ser la misma persona._

_¿Es por eso que nos interrogan a cada uno de nosotros?_

_Exacto. Usted como no es de por aquí comprenderé que no sepa sobre ello, pero debo advertirle que se mantenga precavida, siempre este en contacto con sus familiares y no se arriesgue a salir en la noche, al menos no sola. – Miró sus papeles – supongo que está viviendo con alguien, ¿verdad?_

_No – contesté – vivo sola, mi hermano se quedo en casa. Él es mi única familia – comenté un tanto triste._

_Comprendo, disculpe las molestia señorita, es todo. – me levanté del asiento y me dirigí a la puerta – si comienza a notar algo sospechoso, o fuera de lo ordinario no dude en decirnos._

_Cuando tomé el picaporte una loca idea se me cruzó por la mente y volteé para ver al oficial._

_Disculpe, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – El oficial acertó – en mi grupo, mis demás compañeros… - me sonrojé un poco, no sabía cómo formular la pregunta – hay un chico en el asiento 56, yo soy la 55._

_El oficial revisó todos los papeles que tenía archivados y saco un folder y hojeó las páginas hasta que dio con una._

_¿Sí? – me miró_

_Pues… - me sonrojé aun mas – ¿ya ha sido entrevistado?_

_Si…– guardó nuevamente los documentos._

_Parpadeé algo extrañada, algo no estaba bien – puedo preguntar ¿Cómo se llama?_

Uchiha Sasuke… por alguna extraña razón, ese nombre me suena raramente familiar.

**.**

**8 de junio, 2009**

El calor del día de hoy fue mortal, además de que tenemos que comenzar a ir al instituto con bata (para los que están en el área de medicina) tener que llevarla puesta, el tremendo calor y estar parados bajo el sol. Eso ni nada se comparó al tremendo encuentro que tuve.

_En las noticias del clima anunciaron que sería un día muy soleado así que decidí ir al instituto con una falda pequeña, y unas zapatillas. Debo admitir que me sorprendí por eso pero al saber que llevaría la bata puesta no tenía tanta vergüenza. Esta ocasión que llegué al aula no encontré a nadie. Suspiré aliviada por ello y me fui a mi pupitre._

_Después de varios minutos los demás estudiantes entraron tomando sus respectivos lugares. Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba un poco pero a cada rato tomaba una bocanada de aire para controlarme._

_Ya entonces el profesor había entrado cargando el juego de hojas, los exámenes._

_Muy bien, todos ustedes ya tomen asiento. El día de hoy me tienen muy molesto, la verdad esperaba más de ustedes en el examen. Ahora siéntense todos._

_El desorden del salón se terminó tan solo haber dicho estas palabras, para entonces alguien mas había entrado en el salón. Uchiha Sasuke._

_Todos, incluida yo, lo miramos interesados. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su asiento, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su bata, no expresaba ningún sentimiento, ninguna seña de vida. Era como una máquina, se podía sentir como a pesar de estar distante, él se percataba de todo._

_Ya que todos están en el aula le diré los resultados – sacó una lita de su portafolio – de los 90 alumnos que hay, solo seis de ustedes pudieron acreditar el examen con una miserable calificación de 60. El resto reprobó. Es una vergüenza – escupió sin más el profesor._

_Mi corazón en ese momento se puso como loco ¿había reprobado? ¿O habría sacado un 60? La decepción me llenó por completo, no podía comprenderlo del todo, y fuera de injusto me sentía una basura. Miré de reojo a Uchiha Sasuke, seguramente había reprobado, me decía a mí misma. Por no asistir, y esa sería la razón de porque salió antes que todos._

_En verdad es una lástima, y así quieren conseguir su titulo. Qué vergüenza – el profesor sacó un par de horas extras de su portafolio – pero bueno, los hubiera mandado a todos y cada uno de ustedes al examen extraordinario de no ser por un par de excepciones – todos se pusieron atentos – hubo dos casos que me demostraron que están aprovechando bien el dinero que invierten en este instituto. Primero a la señorita Uzimaki Sakura – mi corazón se detuvo – su examen fue excelente, aunque hay varios detalles que mejorar en su redacción pero la felicito. Su calificación es de 100._

_Sonreí como nunca creí hacerlo en mi vida. Quise saltar, gritar y reírme en la cara de todos esos ineptos que se burlaban a mis espaldas de mí. Quería llorar y bailar, la verdad era mi primera victoria y sabía que si seguía así llegaría muy lejos._

_G-gracias, profesor – apenas me digné a decir, conteniendo la emoción. Pero aun faltaba otro caso._

_Nuevamente felicidades, y en cuanto la otra persona – giró su mirada a la persona que estaba a mi lado._

_¡Imposible!_

_Joven Uchiha, no esperaba menos de usted. Como siempre, me sorprende con su increíble redacción y no se merece nada más y nada menos que un 100 perfecto. Usted debería ser el ejemplo de todos sus compañeros – terminado, el profesor guardo los exámenes – ahora como el resultado fue penoso, nos encargaremos de resolver el examen en lo que queda de la clase, joven Uchiha y señorita Uzumaki, ustedes pueden retirarse si así lo desean, no necesitan quedarse._

_Uchiha Sasuke sin decir nada se levantó y caminó a la salida. Yo seguía estática, sencillamente no podía creerlo. Luego de unos segundos recapacité y me levanté para salir._

_Con su permiso profesor – dije antes de salir. Ya en el pasillo no había ni un alma por ningún lado, y era razonable ya que era horario de clases._

_¿Cómo pudo obtener tan buena nota Sasuke? Nunca había estado en clase, era imposible. Además no creía que pudiera pedirle ayuda a alguien ya que nadie mas aprobó, y lo más raro es que nuevamente no mostró ninguna emoción, nada. Era como si no le importara en lo absoluto._

_Al girarme lo vi, iba en dirección al jardín trasero. Tragué saliva, no estaba segura de que estaba pasando por mi mente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar mi cuerpo se movió por voluntad y corrí a su dirección._

_Mi cabeza gritaba que debía alejarme, que no me acercara pero mis piernas no reaccionaron._

_Esto… ¿disculpa? – apenas dije cuando estuve tras él, la vos apenas salía de mi garganta. Él solamente se giró para verme de reojo – bueno, veras…. Quiero agradecerte - ¡no podía pensar claramente! – Por la ayuda del otro día, me salvaste jeje – reí como una tonta frente a su ídolo de la infancia._

_Pero no dijo nada._

_Solo se quedó ahí parado, estático, inmune a todo. Viéndome. Fijamente._

_No podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba atrapada en su enigmática visión. Mis extremidades comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. Tenía miedo. Era como si en cualquier momento él saltaría sobre mí para asesinarme._

_Me sentía como un pequeño conejo frente a un cocodrilo, o una cobra. Me miraba con la misma calma meticulosa. Fue aterrador._

_Pero una parte de mí, muy en el fondo sentía otra cosa. Era como si quisiera llorar, una parte de mi quería llorar, pero no de miedo._

_Era tristeza. Me sentía triste por aquel chico. Lo sentía muerto por dentro._

_Entonces volvió a darse la vuelta y salió del edificio mientras yo me quede estática._

_¡Florecilla! Menuda traviesa eres, apenas iniciando el curso y ya te saltas las clases ¿eh?... que sorpresa, vengo saliendo de los sanitarios y te encuentro en los pasillos para darte a la fuga. Oye,… florecilla ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_._

_._

_._

**26 de mayo, 2011**

Salió del automóvil justo después de estacionarlo frente al edificio de apartamentos. Varias patrullas de policía se encontraban delante de este. Sentía como su corazón se salía de su caja torácica. Atravesó el portal y subió las escaleras hacia el piso donde habitaba su hermana, justo al entrar al pasillo un par de policías le impidieron el paso.

Lo siento joven, no puede pasar, es zona policíaca

Soy Uzumaki Naruto, mi hermana vive en el pasillo de fondo.

El policía al escucharlo llamo por su radio – aquí esta Uzumaki Naruto, dice ser el hermano de la víctima. – Victima. Con tan solo escuchar esa palabra sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba – de acuerdo. Joven, acompáñeme.

Siguió como pudo al oficial hasta que llegó a la puerta de su departamento, lo que vio lo dejó perpetrado. Su sala junto con el comedor eran un desastre, los muebles estaban en desorden, había varios cristales en el suelo, platos rotos, una de sus lámparas estaba en el suelo y lo peor de todo, la alfombra del pasillo, la alfombra rosa que había ahí tenía una mancha. Una mancha roja.

Joven Uzumaki – un hombre lo llamó y él se giró para verlo – soy el oficial encargado, lamento que tenga que pasar por esto.

¿Qué sucedió? – apenas pudo decir, sus ojos estaban llorosos, su hermana, su pequeña hermanita - ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Dónde está mi hermanita?

Temo decirle,… que creemos que ha sido secuestrada.


End file.
